Various methods are available for administering therapeutic agents into a patient. Such methods include, parenteral, oral, ocular, nasal, topical, and transmucosal administration. Variations of these different types of administrations exist. For example, parenteral administration includes intravenous, subcutaneous, intraperitoneal, intramuscular, and intramedullary injection. The chosen mode of administration should take into account the nature of the therapeutic compound and the illness being treated.
Lipophilic compounds are non-polar and have low solubility in water. Different techniques concerned with solubilizing lipophilic compounds include those described by Praveen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,685, and Fernandes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,271.